


Heat

by Lcie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, nsfw duh, super sappy romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcie/pseuds/Lcie
Summary: Despite the fact they were metal, his hands were warm. They roamed down her bare sides and despite that warmth, Angela shivered.





	Heat

Despite the fact they were metal, his hands were warm. They roamed down her bare sides and despite that warmth, Angela shivered.

His lips would lock with hers, fingers trailing lower to meet the apex of her legs and she would gasp and he would chuckle, leaning in for a kiss- and again Angela felt that familiar warmth, not just between her legs.

The minutes would tick by, Genji rolling his hips into her, breath tickling her neck as he spoke softly to her. Angela wrapped her legs tighter around him, toes curling when his thrusts found the spot that made her back arch and mouth part in a quiet moan.

And then that warmth would spread and burst, nails digging into the remaining flesh of his back and pointing her chin upwards- an angel singing her choir for heaven. He would finish shortly after, hips coming to a stop as he pressed himself impossibly closer, arms and legs tangling with one another. 

He always fell asleep after, Angela carding her fingers through his hair as he snored softly against her chest, and in that moment Angela would smile as the warmth returned and beat along with her heart, allowing her eyelids to flutter shut and let sleep take her like it did her lover.

She'd never felt more warm.


End file.
